Music Box
by Starfire-02
Summary: Rogue has a mysterious savior that prevented her fall to death.A new arrival has entered the mansion and is willing to befriend Rogue,but who is she and why is she here? Pairings to come to go with Rogue it may be Remy or Angel,vote for who you want. R
1. Chapter 1

**Music Box**

Music softly decorates the room drifting around from an ancient music box. The notes swirl and dance their tinny sound brushing around the room. The owner lies lost in darkness the sound decorating her head in jewels as silent tears kiss her pale cheeks. In her hand a crystal rose is held dropping slowly to the ground as her grip is released. The glass shatters sprinkling its delicate shards invisibly across the cream carpeted floor. In her peacefulness she felt so alone lost in a world without touch. She was destined for every person her entered her life to leave just as soon as they came. The lack of touch was her curse, but her destiny was to lose everyone who ever entered her life, even if only for a moment. Her life was as shattered as the crystal rose upon the floor, unfixable and forever to be left as the tiny shards they were meant to always be. No one will miss her when she's gone, there's no one left to do so anymore. Each person has their own life and worries, they can't see into the soul of this girl and see the life she truly sees through her eyes. He emerald eyes blink away the majority of her tears leaving only their shadows behind in their wake. Pushing herself from the bed she moves along the floor littered in glass shards, ignoring the pain they cause as they dig into the soles of her feet piercing through the untouched skin to draw blood. She climbs through the open window into the moonlit darkness climbing with ever careful steps to the rooftop. On the edge she stands watching as the moon illuminates her with its glow. Through the silence of the dark she can hear the music box's lullaby wind slowly down the notes waning into the darkness. As the notes wind to their very end she lets go, the world disappearing behind her as she falls looking forward to the welcome release the ground will give her. The end to her destiny of losing everyone and the release from its silent grip in which she was held. In the end she'll be like the crystal rose. All that is left is for her to shatter, the last note to be added in the end of the music box melody lullaby.

A/N: Just a short story I wrote that's very fitting for Rogue. I may add more but at the moment it's a one-shot. If I get round to it I might write more and save her from the shattering end if people want me to just let me know. If i do add to it I will probably add a very dreamy hunk into the mix but I'm not sure who it should be:Angel,Remy or my own creation, let me know who you think. May also add some of my own OC characters into the storyline too if I continue enjoy the story guys, I'll try writing more to see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tabitha-Marie belongs to me and only me, she is my own creation but i haven't thought of her power yet ideas are all welcome. Also I don't own X-men though i wish I did, I'd be mega rich then. Review too guys I love hearing from you and the more reviews the quicker the updates. Enjoy. Will eventually make longer chapters too.

The wind brushed her hair from her cheeks with gently fingers, pulling the lazy strands upwards as her body fell. Her eyes remained closed to the sights rushing up to see her, their glee of getting to rip her skin to shreds as evident as the whistle of the wind through the forest of trees. Nothing she has left is worth living for, touch is too much of hope she'll never receive. She expects pain, a hurt she never thought she'd feel in the course of her lifetime, an end she thought she would have been given the chance to choose. The pain though never gets the privilege of touching her delicate skin, as she is sweep higher into the air by strong muscular arms. Her will is broken, her fate stolen from beneath her, the end no longer in her power. Her feet a set upon soft grass that caresses her toes as they meet. The strong arms release their hold upon her with ease and she gracefully and elegantly falls to the ground. A small yet soft brush of air sweeps across her fallen form as she realizes her savior has left her. Feel lost and alone she remains lying in the comfort of the grass as it now caresses her bare untouched cheek. As she lies unmoving the approaching footsteps go unnoticed. A gentle hand touched her unmoving body causing her to visibly flinch and move away from the owner of the hand to stare eye to eye and the foreigner. The new arrival looked wary of the girl in which she had just touched, unsure of what she should do.

"I'm umm Tabitha-Marie" She offered in a gentle voice

The girl before her just eyed her with wary eyes waiting for the foreigner to forge the first attack.

"I'm here to see Ororo. I didn't mean to frighten you but you were just lying there and I didn't know what to do"

The girl before her now looked around her, eyes widening in shock as she took in her current surroundings. She was still only within the institutes grounds that surrounded the mansion. Tabitha-Marie simply watched the girl before her explore her surroundings with her emerald green eyes. The emerald eyes turned back to look into the deep blue eyes that were streak with gold around the center that belonged to Tabitha.

"I'm Rogue" she offered to the other girl

Tabitha offered the girl a hand to help her up in which it was declined.

"It's my power" Rogue explained as though it answered the questioning look she received.

Rogue then led the way to the mansion with Tabitha in tow as hidden in the far off distance her savior watched her return to safety as a sigh of relief escaped their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a really short chapter to introduce her savior (guess who?) anyway her savior will come into it more later and Miss Tabitha-Marie has a very significant importance to the story but i have to think of what her power will be first before i can write more. Hope you like it :) and thenks for your lovely reviews.

Upon entering through the mansion doors Rogue felt the numbing sound of the music box notes enveloped her. Her shoulders tensed at the melodic sound before she chose to continue on her way, leading Tabitha through the halls to the professors' old room in which Storm now resided. She left the girl at the closed office door before returning lethargy to her own room.

Glittering crystal glass still dusted the floor as she entered cutting her unfeeling feet again as she moved to the bed. The only difference found within the walls of the room went unnoticed in the dim moonlight. A single white feather drifted lazily on the windowsill as the light wind brushed it from beneath the hidden cracks. The tiny difference was not seen through her emerald eyes as her head hit the pillow and she fell into a restless sleep in the rooms confides.

In the silver moonlight her savior took to the air, elegant white wings spreading wide to lift him higher into the moonlit air. She was safe for now and even more so with Tabitha there. He could only hope that she'd realize someone, somewhere truly cared about her and in time she'd come to know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Meet Tabitha in this chapter, she's my own OC and now you can find out why she's here. Also this is set around the time when the cure is being created and Angel's mission will be coming out in the next couple of chapters or so. Hope you like it.

Tabitha stood in the middle of an unfamiliar room that would be her home now. She couldn't change the person she was anymore than the girl in the room next to her could, the girl she was to watch over until he got here in due time. Tabitha had a mission to with hold and she would do exactly that. Tabitha was a mutant like the rest of the household; her power held a difference no other held, a mix of more than one single ability. She had the power to invoke the element of earth at will though her power over it was limited. She was able to mould and control it at her will but she was unable to create it of her own, though her power to mould and control the element of earth was limited and she couldn't do heaps with it anyway. To complete her power she could also become an animal at will her animal she became was a golden tiger with silvery-yellow eyes, the inspiration for her code-name too. She was Tigress, a wild yet powerful person and she was on a mission.

As Rogue slept the thin shadow that passed over her went unnoticed. In her sleep she looked peaceful and innocent unlike the girl she was when she was awake. He wished he didn't have to leave but he had business to sort out before his return. He knew that Tigress would befriend the girl and kept her safe, he trusted her like the family she was. He watched as the girl rolled to face away from him, taking one last look at her he took to the air and disappeared through the open window. She was in Tigress's care for now until he could return. He trusted her completely, she was family through and through, her blood deemed it true. His only cousin would keep Rogue safe and befriend her; Rogue would still be here when he came to return once again.

Tabitha looked to the stars as her only cousin flew away into the moonlit skies. Tomorrow she would begin her mission and befriend the untouchable Rogue. In her world nothing was impossible, so this was her chance to shine, show the world the impossible was possible and that Rogue was capable of a normal life with friends even with the lack of skin to skin contact involved. Tabitha knew she'd do her cousin proud.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so this is set when the cure is being created sort of thing but just for the sake of my story Jean,Scott and the Professor are already dead. Okay this isn't a great chapter either but i needed to get them to hang out so the befriending thing could work it's way in. I have reviewed and edited chapter 4 so Tabitha's powers have been changed to be something more suitable, if you read the first versions then you may want to scan through that chapter again to find out what Tabitha's revised powers are. Enjoy guys.

The world beyond her window was a sun-kissed world, showered in early morning dewdrops that glisten with all their elegance in the new day sun. She knew the day that had come was a beautiful the kind to lay by the pool in but her mutation disallowed this from happening for her. Her skin remained covered though the heat of the new day tried to tempt her out into the open. Shrouded in attire that seemed unlikely for the weather she sat alone in her room only the comforts of the music box notes surrounded her. Outside the wind drifted the happy sounds higher to her window, tempting her with the fun she was missing out on. She didn't dare leave the room to submit herself to the temptation though in her heart she forever anticipated the day in which she might be able to be free of her layers and join in with the fun. They all knew of her mutant but still Rogue didn't quite feel safe enough around them, she felt as though she was looking in from the outside and wasn't mean to be part of their world. She didn't quite get along with the other students and after the deaths of Scott, Jean and the Professor she seemed to become more secluded pushing herself away from the students and giving up Bobby to Kitty. She just didn't feel comfortable around people so much anymore, she felt like she was Alice and this was her wonderland, an unreal place where she wasn't at home in.

A gentle knock on the door brought Rogue out of her trance like state her mind registering on the lack on music drifting from the music box on the floor beside her. Pulling herself up from where she was seated she moved to open the door to find herself face to face with the new girl. Tabitha entered the room through the now open door without waiting for her entrance to be allowed.

"So I heard from Storm you don't get along with all the other students here you know? So anyway I think that's probably a good thing anyway, they don't look like your type you know? Anyway I'm new here right, and Storm said to find you and get you to show me around be my escort and all that blah blah stuff."

Rogue looked outright shocked at this newcomer, she was way wild and freaky but in a cool kind of way, more like Rogue's style. Maybe she could truly find a friend in this new girl. Rogue did the girl a favour and gave her a quick, non-boring tour of the mansion before the two collapsed in the rec. room to watch movies while the other students overran the grounds.

Tabitha looked over at the sleeping girl while she waited for the person on the other end of her phone to pick up. They'd worked their way through a pile of movies until late into the night at which point Rogue had fallen asleep leaving Tabitha free to speak.

"She seems ok." She told the person when the picked up "I can befriend this girl easily she's so not like the others who are way preppy and out there. She doesn't seem to get along with many of the residents here though and apparently she seems kind of secluded from others. You should try and hurry back though, I get the feeling she feels right out of place here and there is no way I'm going to try and make that girl stay when she doesn't want to"

She listened to the reply from the other end before hanging up. She carefully lay a blanket over Rogue before returning to her own room. This mission was going to need a bit more thinking to make it work.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Angel's mission comes out it this chapter and there's a few more interesting developments that will come, now you never know who Rogue could end up with in the end. :) hope you enjoy it guys!

Angel stood in the darken room in his mansion watching the star dusted sky through the window. His wings ached to fly to be away from this place but he couldn't leave until he'd stopped his father. He couldn't let his father release the cure he was creating through the blood of another mutant. The mutant society didn't need a cure there was nothing wrong with them, a cure wasn't the answer to isolate and rid mutants of the human world. Mutants weren't people who were simply sick, they were real life people and they didn't need a cure to fix them when nothing was wrong with them in the first place. He couldn't let the cure be released into the world he would stop it even if it was the last thing he did.

Rogue found herself lying stiffly on the couch covered with a blanket. The room around her was dark and empty, everyone had left her to be. Her mind was a buzz of images none of them making much sense. All she got was needles and some kind of liquid injection. She had feelings of hope and yet anger that filled in every space of her very being. The last thing she remembered was the most confusing, all there was within her mind was a single brilliant while feather that elegantly floated to the ground brushing her open fingertips as it passed. She didn't understand the meanings of the dream but she knew now wasn't the time to worry about it, so pulling herself up from the couch she made her way up the stairs to her own room where she promptly fell asleep again.

The brilliant sun of the dying afternoon finally awoke Rogue from her deep slumber notifying her that she'd slept most of the day away. She forced her limbs to work for her as she made her way to the window where the muffled sounds of children to playing within the last of the dying light came through. It wasn't those sounds that had alerted her though; there was another sound that echoed above all others, a rumbling noise that was recognized instantly within her ears. The sound was approach, and approaching fast. Through the clear glass of her window she watched as the motorbike she'd heard approached the house and came to a complete stop. From her high vantage point she saw Ororo and Logan standing in the doorway to greet their newest arrival. Turning her attention back to the new coming she saw her remove his helmet and flick his coppery brown hair back from his face, his head turned and red on black eyes meet Rogue's own emerald green ones. She could feel the strangers' mutant eyes burning into her own before she finally released and moved away back into her room, crashing into the body of the person who'd crept up in silence.

"Whoa careful" Tabitha cried stepping back to prevent herself from falling

Rogue caught her own balance and looked up at the other she was slowly becoming to know and like. The only girl in the mansion her own age she had the feeling she could ever be friends with.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost" Tabitha stated looking curiously at Rogue's face

Rogue carefully turned her head to catch her reflection in the mirror and saw what Tabitha said was true, her face was slightly paler than usual making it seem as though she really did see a ghost. She knew that it had something about the new arrival, there was something almost familiar about him and yet she didn't understand way a simple look with his mutant eyes caused her to look as though a ghost had just materialized before her. Rogue shook her head to release all thoughts of the new arrival from her mind. She'd worry about that later, now wasn't the time, not when Tabitha was taking her out on the town for the night as Tabitha grew yet another year older. Only a few knew what the day was for Tabitha and Storm had promised not to make a big deal about it only gifting the new girl a deep red rose hung from a black ribbon choker as a birthday gift. Rogue hurried to change into her party clothes ensuring all possible skin was covered before Tabitha grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the house. The pair were going to party like there was no tomorrow, you only turn nineteen once and this was Tabitha's one and only nineteen birthday to celebrate and the girls would make the most of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue looked in upon the crowded dance floor absent-mindedly checking all exposed skin was covered. A gentle hand tightened around her slim wrist and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor. The drumming beats filled her body, caressing each inch of her being until she was moving with her own grace to the music while the world around her was simply forgotten. In the darkened corner beyond her sight glowing eyes watched her move entranced by the flow and elegance of her body. Her body continued to swaying moving in time with the beats while unknown to her lurking eyes watched from the distance while another wished to be with her rather than fighting and battle against their own family, their flesh and blood.

Rogue pulled her self from the twisted sheets, as her emerald eyes remained closed from the new light of the day. She moved easily through her room and out towards the stairs in an act of being blind. She easily found her way down the stairs and to the kitchen barely stumbling through her simple act of blindness created through her closed eyes. In the kitchen her eyes revealed themselves as tiny slits to allow her to find her way through the emptiness. She found all she needed and set about pouring herself a fresh cup of newly brewed coffee before setting in down on the table and closing the slits of her eyes off to the light again. She breathed in the fresh brewed coffee smell before taking a small sip unaware of the new entrance in the room.

"Morning chere" the newcomer voice letting her know he was there

Rogue jolted in shock visibly glad her mug of coffee was safely set on the table.

"Morning" she replied opening her eyes and turning to greet the stranger

Her eyes widened as she looked upon his glowing red on black eyes, a visible sign of his mutation held within his blood.

"Remy" he said holding out a glowed hand to greet her

"Rogue" she replied cautiously taking his hand within her own

She watched as he moved to get his own mug of coffee before settling in the seat opposite her. He eyed the girl before him as she drank avoiding looking towards him at any cost her eyes always focused on another part of the room. He noted her flesh was cover completely with no pale skin exposed unless necessary. His eyes followed her body as she moved from the table depositing her cup in the sink before exiting the room no second glances back. He figured she'd be a challenge, he loved challenges though and this one would be fun. It was just too bad he didn't have any competition to compete against.

Back at his home Angel faced the challenge of his father. No one had dared to stand up to him before but he wasn't going to let his father release a cure that wasn't needed. Part of him knew he was fighting a losing battle but he had to try for the sake of mutant kind. He stared at his fathers deep blue eyes daring him to back down though neither would. Angel didn't want to give in but he wouldn't win, his father was too strong-minded and would release the cure in a world where in wasn't needed. Leap forward Angel felt the brush of movement as his father moved away as he crashed through the window his father had stood in front only moments ago. His wings unfurled as they exited the gap and moments later they caught the wind. He would go to the place where he could be more helpful, where mutants were welcome and not discriminated. He would be more help there than he was fighting a losing battle alone against his father. Once the cure was released it would have to just be up to mutant kind to band together and prove it was unwanted by many if not all. It was going to take the majority to outvote the cure now; one person just couldn't do it.

A/N: A spicy cajun has now entered the mix and Angel is on his way home, but who will win Rogue over, Remy or Angel. The race is on. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Okay long time no see, but I'm doing little bits on some of my stories where i have ideas, i'm not sure how it'll turn out but let me know what you think

Brilliant white wings swept the mutant body through the chilled night air towards the place he wanted to call home. In the darkness the whitened colour stood out against the pitch blue-black sky while the iridescent silvery moon illuminated the whiteness of his wings and his outline as he passed across its glowing light. His cousin would be at his new home waiting for him, he'd be in a place where others like him would be accepted and he would too. As his wings flew him through the air to this new place his heart only held the hope of seeing her again. His hope to see her alive and safe, rather than just a floating ghost of an image within his dreams and minds-eye.

Rogue sat on the darkened balcony staring alone at the dark sky illuminated only by an iridescent full moon. A cool wind flowed around her twisting strands of auburn hair from the single plait that it was held in. The wind gently pulled at her loosened clothes unwillingly caressing her untouchable skin. Movement from within the shadows defied her attention and went unnoticed in the dark around her. The unseen visitor moved closer to where she sat until her body was close enough to touch, only then did she turn and notice the other person within her surroundings. She turned her vision slightly in order to look into the red on black eyes of the newcomer.

"What do you want" she hissed, annoyed that her peace had just been shattered.

"Your not very nice now are you chere?"

"Nothing to be nice about" she replied

He just looked at her and shrugged settling himself beside her. She glared hatefully at him before returning her attention to the moonlit sky. He stared unnoticed at the girl before him, watching as she ignore the fact that he was sitting only centimeters away from her. He could feel the gentle heat of her body radiating off of her and hypnotically reached out to feel this radiating heat. At his touch the girl before him flinched visibly at the touch and attempted to shuffle away only to have him to pull her closer. With a gloved hand he reached out and turned her face to look him in the eyes. Her green eyes were washed with confusion as he leaned in closer and with a gentle touch pulled her into a delicate kiss. His eyes widened in shock as her powers pulled at him before his conscious left him and he collapsed to the ground before her while confusion swept over her body. She didn't have time to think, her mind was a whirl of unknown events all she could think to do was run, somehow she found herself on the roof just above her balcony and she was running as though her life depended on it. Her legs propelled her body forward as her unseeing eyes became blinded with salty tears blinding her way from her view. She didn't see the roof edge creeping up on her until she was free falling. The ground was no longer beneath her and the air was releasing her to the clutches of the ground below.

Angel flew through the night air the looming shadow of his soon to be home stood in the darkness before him. He pushed his wings to their limits as he sped faster towards his destination. Unknown to him was the fact of the girl on the roof closing in to the edge her eyes were unable to see through tears. As his wings led him to approach the building before him he saw the falling shadowed form highlighted by twin white bangs. He forced his wings to propel his body forward only to reach her in time to grab her wrist from the air just metres above the ground before clasped together the fell the last of the way to the ground as sped and gravity denied any possible stop.

From her second story window Tabitha watched as Rogue fell from the roof after her touch with the new Cajun, she saw as her cousin caught her wrist before death could catch her in its grip and together they fell as one. A simmering glint lit her eyes as she saw her cousin and once and for all returned and her mission was over. Now it was her time for her to take control, this time Tabitha-Marie, the Tigress was going to take control and make her own mission to work on.

A/n: So Tabby has a secret 'mission' up her sleeves and i wondering what will happen. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel saw from the distance a shadowed body falling through the air, he knew who it was and he had to save her from a crash landing. He sped his flight up to attempt to catch the falling victim, shock gracing his features as she got close enough to see who it was. He reached out a hand to grab her only to find it latched onto exposed skin that had revealed itself when she fell, tearing her sleeve off as she did. His wings began to weaken and his altitude was lost and soon he was falling too.

From her vantage point Tabby saw as Angel touched bare skin and lost his altitude as he began a sudden decent. Only did she notice the subtle change that graced the Rogue girls' features. Her green eyes burst opened and glowed into the night and elegant tawny speckled wings appeared out of nowhere on her back. The girls' eyes once again closed and she collapsed falling the final few feet to the ground. Tabby turned her back on those who lay unconscious on the grass below, now she'd seen the development had began she was ready to start.

The sun warmed her pale complexion as it rose higher into the sky. She rolled over to get away only to find damp grass beneath her. 'how'd I get out here?' she thought to herself sifting through her last night's memories to find the truth only to find a jumbled mix of new unknown memories and pain. She tried to push herself to her feet only to find a high pitched scream surround her along with piercing pain before she feel to the ground. Footsteps running alerted her to the fact the others were approaching though still to far away. She only realised there was another closer when strong arms wrapped around her body and lifted her from the ground, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. The approaching footsteps froze and Rogue looked up towards the one who held her.

"Angel you've returned" Ororo spoke first

"Business didn't go as planned so I decided it was time to come back and stand along side the mutant community"

"I'm glad you chose to return, now how about we get Rogue inside, that ankle isn't looking too good."

Tabby stood off to the side, she saw the damage the fall had caused and smiled. She saw the girl could take a fall but could she handle what was going to come next? It was time for her to pay the price.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been awhile but last year was busy, I just started my first year of my fashion diploma and didn't get a chance to write. I hope this helps ease the pain though with its sweet moment and i will update soon. If updates are slow though its cos i'm working for my diploma but i will try and keep update as much as i can, and reviews will diffinately make me try harder thou. Also thanks to all my reviews for your lovely reviews and patience xoxo.**

**This chapter is kind of short but has a little angel/rogue moment, but the war between angel and remy is coming. Votes for who should win please i'm so divided. I love romy but there needs to be more angel/rogue out there. please vote. **

Revenge is sweet, nothing can change that, the sweetest part is that the victim doesn't even know what's coming. Tabby knew her revenge would be shocking to all and that only made it taste even sweeter.

Her memories were fading and becoming her own again. No longer did she have random flashes of a beautiful blond in a bloodied wedding dress, or an angry man yelling passionately. No longer did she remember a past she never had; a father that hated her mutant wings or a band of thieves that loved her even though she was their adopted mutant. Finally she could remember pieces of what had happen the night before, she only saw snatches of what had happened; a kiss, running, falling, an hand on her wrist, memories and then a blinding darkness. Though through those snatches she managed to piece together the truth, a truth the fully became clear when Remy was brought in his body limp and unconscious. Sitting in her bed in the infirmary her ankle tightly bandaged Rogue knew that he'd kissed her and she was at fault, she was the one that had put him there in the bed to her left. Lying back on her pillows she let the musical notes of the music box on the table beside her envelope her. They swirled and danced there tinny sound around her, but all she could hope was that he would wake up and that she wouldn't be to blame again.

Angel stood at the doorway to the infirmary, watching the now sleeping Rogue with the music bow still winding down beside her. In his hand he held a single, elegant white rose, the purest one that he could find. Gently he placed in beside the music box as the final notes rang out before letting a single pure white feather fall delicately beside it. Before turning to leave he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her white streaked hair blocking the skin to skin contact that was her poison. Unknown to him were the two pairs of glaring eyes each for a different purpose. Staying completely oblivious he left the room and the sleeping Rogue.

From his vantage point Remy watched the invading Angel kiss her forehead through her hair. This invader assumed he could waltz back in here and take Rogue away from him, but Remy had other ideas, he was a thieve and he would steal Rogues heart for himself. She was more than a challenge to him, she was something else.

Tabby watched as Angel kissed Rogue through her hair before leaving the room. She wasn't as oblivious as her cousin was though, she saw Remy's demon eyes staring daggers into her cousin. She saw a game she could play on if she felt the need, and she saw her revenge falling within reach.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know its short but i just wanted to post this chapter, next time will have more romy moments, angel/rogue moments, but her knows who'll win over her heart. wait and see but keep vote they really will count! (votes aren't limited either, show how much you want remy or angel to win her over)

She knew the fun of a game well played, of pitting peoples feelings against one another, of toying with emotions and bending others to her will. She knew she could not only hurt the girl to whom her revenge was vented but firstly she could play a game and hurt her cousin first. Traitors deserved it all.

Rogue rolled over in her tormented sleep, all she could feel was that she was falling again and nothing was coming to stop her. Her arm swang out in a futile attempt to find something to hold onto knocking the music box, and the newly placed rose and feather onto the floor with the crash. She jerked awake at the sound beside her and saw her treasured music box lying on the floor where it had fallen, a crushed rose scattered petals around it. Picking up her treasured possession she ignored the mysterious rose and checked the wooden box over. One corner had been slightly chipped and a hinged was coming loose. Winding it up she visibly relaxed as the music started to play.

From his vantage point Remy watched as Rogue worried over the music box after its tragic fall, waiting until she'd fallen asleep again into calmer dreams he then took the music box. He knew from her worry that this music box was something very treasured to her and she'd be so happy to get it back completely fixed in the way that it was before its fall.

Tabby saw the games begin, she saw that Remy truly cared and would be easily manipulated and she saw that her cousin would lose before the girl got what she deserved. It was all just two for the price of one.


	12. Chapter 12

A gentle gloved hand caressed her cheek bringing her slowly into waking. Sitting at her bedside was Remy his gloved hand caressing her porcelain skin. She tried to speak, to show her anger but found only that her mouth was dry and the words wouldn't come.

"I fixed it" he said holding out her precious music box "I saw it break."

Rogue smiled happily, glad her treasured possession was safe and repaired as if it was new. Turning to say thank you she saw simply that he was already walking away. Watching as he went she knew she seen him before, he seemed so familiar to her. Still letting her eyes linger on his departing figure she wondered why he seemed familiar. Was he simply someone she'd bumped in passing absorbed a hint of him, or was there something more. Closing her eyes as the doors slid closed behind she let her mind wander search for where his familiarity came from. It was then that she remembered.

_She was in a bar, a fight with the others had upset her and so she'd run away to this dark, scarcely lit bar. She knew she'd have to return eventually but she would take her time, let her blood stop boiling and the alcohol erase her mind. She was sitting at the bar alone and then he sat beside her. He voice was Cajun she heard as he talked to the bartender. It was only when her turned to look at her that she realized he was just like her. His demonic red on black eyes glowed as he looked her up and down before resting his eyes upon her face._

"'_Ello chere, what's such a belle fille doing it a place like this?"_

"_Running away" she replied with a smirk_

_He simply smirked in reply. _

_It was hours later that together they left the bar, his arm supporting her. She'd told the truth of why she was there and he'd told her his story also. Once outside the cool air caressed her bare skin, bring her back to herself, she took a single step, stumbled and was caught in his arms. He pulled her closer, holding her tight. He mind flashed in panic, she'd never told him of her curse. That was her last thought because then He pulled her into a deep kiss while her absorption took over. She watched as he dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap, taking one last look of longing at him she ran._

_Her eyes opened to see a curious face staring down at her. She had no idea how she got there, all she could remember was running and then falling. A solid Hand was held out to her to help her up, checking her glove was still in place she took it only to find herself wobbly on her feet._

"_I'm Rogue" she whispered, pleased she could remember who she was through the flashes of memories not her own._

"_Warren" her savior replied "also known as angel, now shall we get you home?"_

_Rogue nodding in reply, gasping in shock as he picked her up in his arms before opening his angelic wings and taking to the air. His movements were smooth and graceful and in moments Rogue was asleep, held in the safety of his arms. As he flew he found his feelings for this X-girl tormenting him. He'd never felt this way for anyone before, they say there's love at first sight, but was it really love?_

_Ororo met him at the front door, taking the girl from his arms._

"_I have to go, but I'll be back" he told her "keep her safe"_

_The weather goddess nodded in reply, watching as he kissed the girls forehead before flying off into the night._


End file.
